Faulty Hyuga
by LivingPuppet
Summary: Do you believe in rebirth? Yeah, me neither. Still don't. Well, maybe i believe a little bit. That's really the only explanation for this. Unless if this is my hell. That also makes since i guess. Hyuga!SI!Oc Twin!oc Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Ever heard of somebody getting reborn into an albino Hyuga?

No? Really? I'm actually not surprised. Since apparently I must be special then, to be reborn into a faulty Hyuga body…

Any other details you wanna know? My hair color? Albino. It's fucking white as snow. Sometimes it looks like a really light blue color if you look super-duper closely in very specific lighting since albinism is just lack of pigment. Meaning I have extremely little of it.

My personality? No fucking clue. I'm a baby asshat. Babies don't really have a personality. Okay, I might just be a little sarcastic and maybe just a hint of that cookie cutter Hyuga personality.

Anything else?

Oh yeah. I just barely started walking the other day, so I place my age somewhere around one and a half or two. Ok, I stand and take a few wobbly steps before falling down onto my face. It's really not that great right now, but I'm working on it.

Am I missing anything else?

Oh, the Byakugan? Please, don't make me laugh. Faulty Hyuga body, remember, so I guess it doesn't matter which house I'm in since I won't even be getting the seal.

But if you really wanted to know, I'm branch house. At least I wasn't born alone. I have a twin if you want to know.

Yes, he's also albino.

No he didn't get the dojutsu either.

Must be an albino thing.

Daisuke is an absolute sweetheart if you wanted to know. Always trying to copy everything he sees me do. We even have the entire twin telepathy thing down too, he just _knows_ when I dislike something, and vice versa.

My theory is that Dai was supposed to be an only child, but then I died and sort of traded a small piece of my soul for a small piece of his soul in order to take place and have a chance at this life.

Yeah I have no idea either.

"Yuki-chan!" Our lovely mother cooed and picked up Dai, mistaking him for me. Wouldn't be the first time, due to our androgynous Hyuga genes we happen to be identical twins despite the gender difference. It was actually pretty funny also because of the general male superiority, half the time they don't know who they're saying will be the best ninja.

Obviously it will be both of us. We never do anything alone, it's always together.

Actually most of the time they assume I'm Daisuke because of how composed I am for the most part.

Here's a secret, I use Dai as a milestone measurer. We have our first at the same time. Praise twin telepathy, even if I can only feel feelings from it time to time. It's the best thing in the world.

Oh. You are a very greedy person. You want to know more about me? Is my name enough?

It's Yuki. But you knew that didn't you? My mother is rather loud, isn't she? Well, compared to most Hyuga's I guess.

Yeah, I'm Yuki, got a problem with that?

"Daisuke!" My mother scooped me up too. I looked at her with curious eyes, and wondered what got her so excited today. Must be something special.

My mom was only a little backwards. But I didn't blame her. Really, one would blame the fact that we're twins, if you wanted to blame something on getting us mixed up with each other. I found it entertaining to be honest.

"Your uncles requested us over for lunch so I can properly introduce you two." I guess that's why she has two identical cream and white colored kimonos set out for us. I wonder who our uncles are. Oh well, I'll find out soon enough anyways.

Mom gave us a considering look and sighed. "I need to give you two bracelets since I keep mixing you two up…"

I allowed a grin and a giggle at that before I became distracted by getting dressed. I'm not even going to get into explaining on how mom got us dressed.

It involved Daisuke screaming at the top of his lungs because he didn't like it, and Daisuke screaming at the top of his lungs again because he could feel my dislike for it. In my own opinion, it was a little too hot and too many layers for my tastes.

And, just like she said, Mother gave us both bracelets, but each a different color. Mine was a pastel purple color, and Dai's was a soft pastel orange. Mine a cool color, his a warm. Much like our personalities once you can find it underneath all of the carbon copy actions we do.

In the end, we we're finally dressed in the kimonos with our hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Actually, we sort of looked a bit like our younger cousin who had not been born yet. Well, the low ponytail part anyways. It was only in structure that we looked like a Hyuga, not our coloration. In fact I think we're the palest Hyuga's in the family.

I blame the lack of pigment on that one.

Ah, really? I _have_ to talk about the dinner with my uncles? Actually, it was rather funny, well, Daisuke's reaction to my emotions were anyways. I may have reacted a smidge, maybe. It wasn't much though.

Well, dinner didn't last very long at all. In fact, we didn't even have dinner with them. That was sort of my fault though.

I just got so stressed out that may or may not have thrown up on my uncle who was holding me who turned out to be the head of the clan. And our mother may or may not be his younger sister.

Yeah, I have a fever now and Dai-chan was throwing a tantrum while I was throwing up. In the younger twins arms. Which was slightly ironic and really funny because Dai-chan was the younger twin.

Okay, it's only funny that older twin stuck with older twin, and younger twin stuck with younger twin in my mind. Even if it ended in a slight disaster.

But, on a brighter note, mom only took that as a chance to laugh and take pictures as uncle held me arm's length away with a look of contempt and throw up all over him.

I was slightly offended. Honestly, he expected me to be not stressed out from meeting him?

Okay, maybe I did overreact just a little bit.

But to be honest, who wouldn't after finding out that their uncle is the _MOTHERFUCKIN_ head of the entire clan?

Really, who would've expected that? A faulty albino Hyuga, niece to the head of the Hyuga clan? Well, I guess that's not really much of a shock because everybody in the clan is related to everybody in the clan.

Huh…

Interesting and very gross actually because of all the inter-marriage that goes on in the clan. Eww.

We're all in this together though, I suppose. Ohana means family and all that.

~~ End of chapter one ~~

Feedback is the best way to show you like a story. It really makes the authors happy.


	2. Chapter 2

What is something that most of us tend to take for granted?

Really. Take a guess.

Oh now, your no fun… The answer is talking. The first steps had already been taken in order to learn this language that I can understand, just not speak. Well, not true. I lied. I can say a few words, and fewer sentences. I have a little less than the basics.

Thank you Rosetta stone and a bilingual mom in the past life. At least it helped me understand quicker. Japanese was fun but hard to learn. Now I get a crash course refresher and add on to my vocabulary.

But… ugh, lessons. Honestly, no wonder why so many of the Hyuga's are often better than everybody else, they had it drilled into them. It's not the lessons that are bad, it's just that our teacher is a super strict, super **_boring_** Hyuga. It's not even our mom…

Okay, maybe I was being a whiny brat that misses her mom, but wouldn't you also be a whiny brat that misses her mom if you've never had to separate from her before this?

Dai is doing better than me though, probably because this is the only thing he's ever known with no past life to give you a pre-determined set of morals. I'm only a little jealous, but right now it's just writing and speech etiquette, so it's not too terribly bad.

Again, boring. But I will be damned before I fail, literally, so I will be patient and excel at this to the best of my ability and then some. I refuse to be below anybody.

Okay, I may have that cookie cutter Hyuga superiority complex, but you would too in my position.

* * *

Dai smirked and glanced at me. "Getting a little distracted their dear twin?"

I gave him an identical smirk. "Who say's I can't multi-task?"

Our smirks grew and we gracefully raced each other to finish our lessons. It was actually rather easy, but we both finished at the same time.

With a grin and a flourish, we raised the ink tipped brush into the air. "Finished!"

I think Dai was cheating because we had the same answers.

Oh yeah, did I mention that I'm almost three now? I can walk now without falling most of the time. We both playfully glared at each other, with no real heat behind it, before falling into a fit of giggles.

Sensei looked over our worksheet. Looking for anything to correct, or mark incorrect. He looked at us and raised an eyebrow, then looked back down to the sheet of paper. I looked at Dai and he looked at me with an equally confused look.

He set the papers down, stood up and left the room. Now we looked at each other with extremely worried looks.

In fact I nearly threw up from stress again.

I think I need to see someone about that. That's not really healthy.

Mom came in beaming as much as a Hyuga can beam and Sensei walked in with an almost unnoticeable grimace.

"Guess who gets to start physical training!" She sang out, which was pretty creepy. Dai and I pointed at each other with blank faces, making mom laugh.

"Ten laps around the koi pond. Now."

Let me teach you a thing about that koi pond, its fucking huge.

I wish I was dead again.

* * *

We had a dinner meeting with another clan this evening. At their district.

Yeah, it's a fucking district.

But alas, it's not just anybody's clan district because we are prideful Hyugas who refuse to consort with anybody who we consider below us. It's the Uchiha clan who we have decided to grace our presence with.

Yeah, those Uchiha's. As in the Uchiha's that we happen to have a clan wide rival with.

Now would be a really good time to stress out enough to throw up and pretend I'm too sick to go, but knowing my mom, who turned out to be a damn demon, would bring me anyways and tell me to bring honor to the family.

So supposedly this is to ensure that the clan's will get along in the future and not kill each other if somebody happens to be on a team with them.

That's… actually a really good idea.

"Yuki." Mother chastised as Dai started to walk around mischievously, almost like he's planning something. I frowned and lightly pulled on the end of her sleeve.

"Mother, I'm Yuki." I showed her my bracelet, and she sighed.

"Sorry Yuki. Daisuke, stop that!" She pulled him back, and he giggled and glanced at me. "We are at a guest's house you do not wander around. Do you understand?" He gave her an expression that I could only describe as a kicked puppy and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He mumbled out, looking down.

"Just… stick by me, okay you two?" Mom looked pretty worn out. I wondered why, then mentally slapped myself. Uchiha district, she doesn't want us to dishonor the family probably, or at the very least, make us look like idiots. We need to be mature about this, for the clan.

We finally arrived at the house where the dinner is to take place. A fairly young woman, around moms age, opened the door and greeted us rather cheerfully. Well, compared to how I thought that all Uchiha's would act like. She smiled and everything.

Mother gave a small polite bow.

"Mikoto-san." I now looked at the woman with curiosity. This woman's name, it was so annoyingly familiar. Where had I heard it before?

I wonder if I knew someone names Mikoto once upon a death ago. Yeah, I don't exactly remember what my past life was, just that I had one. My memories, sadly, are slowly fading away. Which really sucks for me I guess.

I'm pretty sure something's going to happen, but given that I've been born into a feudal-esque ninja era in a supposedly fictional world, drama is bound to happen. But hey, what can you do about it?

"Yuki, why don't you go with Daisuke and meet Mikoto-sans son?" My mother gave one of those looks that said do it or else, and pushed me towards my brother, who waved me to him excitedly.

Well, as excitedly as… you get it.

* * *

A/N

I'm also aiming for at least three reviews for this chapter. Bonus points if you can tell me at least one or two ways I can improve this story.

Also, should this story have a pairing in it, and with who? More bonus points if its an O.C. of yours.

Yeah, isn't Yuyu-chan so cuute?


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: If you squint you can see the beginning of incest.

* * *

Itachi was... Well Itachi was pulling my hair. Not Daisuke's, not his mom's hair out his dad's hair or even my mom's hair, or his cousin's hair. Honestly, he could be pulling at anybody else's hair, but no! Nobody else's would do. You wanna take a guess at who's hair he was pulling at? I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count.

It was my hair he was pulling. Yeah, my hair. The little shit just _had_ to pull at my hair. In fact, his cousin was having a field day because of it. Itachi, I think, was rather intrigued by white hair. Really, if he was so interested in a hair color that was the complete opposite of his, he could have been pulling at Dai's hair!

Personally, I think he can tell us apart. Which kind of surprises me and Daisuke. In our three years of life, no one has been able to do that yet. So really, why was he interested in yanking my gorgeous hair out? Pull Dai's out for heaven's sake!

Amusement flashed across my mind, obviously from Dai, and I retaliated with irritation and shoved the feeling of someone pulling at his hair to ghost around his physical senses. Payback's a bitch motherfucker!

Oh, and fun fact! Itachi is maybe a few months older than us. How do I know this? I have no clue. Call it girl's intuition, I guess, but don't sue me if I'm wrong. Really I'm just guessing. It could have been something that I knew from my past life, but how would I have known Itachi in my past life?

Or I may or may not have over heard my mom talking with Mikoto-san about our ages. Moms are so weird...

Okay, maybe I was developing a more sadistic side than I originally thought. That's going to be fun. It's only a little shame that I can't take out my sadistic side on Itachi, but we are neither family nor friends. So that would be a problem because if I took out my pent up anger and irritation on him now then what little peace we have with his clan could go flying out the window with all the dramatics in the world.

* * *

It was late when we finally got home, the Uchiha's really knew how to throw a dinner. We passed out before we even got out of the Uchiha district. Not fun, especially the headache that felt like it was splitting me in half.

When I woke the next morning, the first thing I noticed was that I was not at home. In fact I don't think I was even in the Hyuga compound, which made me wonder where I was.

Well, by the looks of that red and white fan on the wall, I was still in the Uchiha district.

And that leaves the why I am here. Not the philosophy type why is anybody here, but the literal why I am in the Uchiha district.

And who the hell is cuddling on either side of me? The last time I checked I only had one leach that stuck into my side, and that was Dai.

Now I had two leaches and I could only guarantee that Dai was one of them. I would know because I could feel Dai's content from his half of the soul.

I wrinkled my nose at the thought. It was actually really weird feeling someone else's emotions in you, but I guess since we sort of have this weird soul bond type twin thing it's nice. It's actually really, really nice. Indescribable happiness from knowing that you'll never be alone.

I tried to move out from the arms wrapping me up, but both sets only tightened their grip, which made me annoyed. Really you two? Really? Dai I really don't mind because I'm usually just in between him and a wall, but being in the middle of two people where I'm more vulnerable to not being able to escape an attack quickly enough really kind of gets on my nerves.

Honestly, no way to get out of this at all. I bet you're laughing at me you greedy listener you!

Huh, maybe I'm just a tad crazy…

"You have too many thoughts in the morning Yuyu-nee" Dai's raspy and gruff morning voice pulled me from my thoughts. I snorted and opened my eyes to see identical red eyes looking back at me.

"Yeah I know, I do that on purpose to wake you up so you know that I was up first. Now, who's burying themselves into my back?" My voice was soft and low, a stark contrast from Dai's morning voice. A gently laugh escaped my throat, the irony at the only difference between us was actually kind of funny when your mind was still fuzzy with sleep.

The thing behind me kneed me on the soft spot behind my knee, basically telling me to stop shaking so he could continue sleeping. His head buried itself further into my back. I snorted and stared at Dai.

"Tell me, who is it that dares bury themselves into me?" It sounded perverted and wrong in my old as hell mind. Any other time I would've hurt someone for a comment like that, but I wasn't strong right now, so I couldn't and I was irritated.

Luckily, we were still very, very young so my brother didn't know the perverted implications of it, and he merely yawned as he told me.

"Itachi dares to bury himself into your back." I'm about to slap a bitch. Dai shrugged as best he could from his position, then snuggled closer to me. I sort of feel like some evil mastermind with a harem right now. "Just relax and close your eyes. It's nice not being woken up by mom throwing something at us that we have to dodge."

Their arms snaked further around me, only entertaining my harem thoughts in my older mind. My skin crawled at the moment, but I payed no attention to it as I drifted back to the state of aware but unconscious.

The door slid open as Dai buried his head into my neck. "Aww, aren't they so cute piled together? Reminds me of kittens…"

Somebody snorted. "Hn."

That kind of sounded like Itachi's parents...

* * *

A/N

Llyrica: I know which fanfiction your talking about! That was actually the one that gave me the idea for this one. And yes, I actually so plan on talking about that but maybe in an omake.

StorytellerD123 and Apocalypsebutterfly: Thank you! And i do plan on making this a romance story, but im not really sure between who yet...

Yay! we made the review goal last chapter! Lets boost it up to five reviews for this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently the reason why we're staying here for a few days (ugh) is because our dear mother had to go on a long term mission, and wanted us to get to know Itachi more. Mikoto actually agreed to it. I was a little surprised. Maybe I just thought that Fugaku wouldn't let us, or something. Maybe Itachi is really attached to us, or my hair. God, he really liked to grab my hair and pull at it.

I really just wanted to go home. But on the plus side, we get to train more. It's mostly stretches right now, but it's more than what we do at home. Besides, who lets two three year old's over for an unknown extended stay while their mother is out on a possible dangerous mission? I don't know a whole lot about this world I had been born into, but maybe that's actually normal here?

The sleeping arrangements where actually really comfortable after the first night and I think I might be able to get used to it. Yeah, I'm still stuck in between Itachi and Daisuke. He grabs my hair in his sleep sometimes. It's actually rather amusing in the mornings watching him flail around when he realizes it. He's a cutie pie.

Yeah, bad idea to get used to it since I'm pretty sure that we're not staying here that long. Our uncles have to pick us up sometime. Right? Well, at least I hope they do. We don't even know how long mom is going to be gone. Which really sucks…

Oh well, you can't always get what you want. Life is hardly ever fair, and that's ironically what makes it fair. Life sucks, but it sucks for everybody at some point.

Dai, Itachi and I were playing on the swing set at the park, which was nice because I haven't been on a swing since before I was dead. But at least I knew the trick to swing high and make my brother jealous.

Suck it bitch!

Yeah, I really love my brother. He's the cutest. And that also makes me the cutest since we look exactly the same!

I think I'm also a little bit vain and sadistic, don't'chu think? Yeah, I think so too. So does Dai, I can feel it. No literally, I can feel his irritation at the back of my head. It's kind of funny.

* * *

"Yuyu-nee? When d'you think mom will get home?" Dai turned to look at me, worry flickered between us. I shrugged and smothered him in reassurance.

"I dunno Dai-chan, I hope soon though." I frowned as I watched the fish swim around. Something told me that something bad would happen, but we lived in an era of super-powered ninjas, and that bad things could happen at any given time. I just hoped that the bad thing wouldn't happen to mom…

What am I even thinking? Mom will be just fine, why am I even thinking about this? Dai doesn't need any of my depressing thought right now.

"Yuki-san, Daisuke-san." Mikoto-san walked up to where we were sitting, since we decided that the swings were getting a little boring, with a pretty red haired lady who looked around her age. "I would like to introduce a friend of mine to the two of you. Her name is Kushina. Kushina-chan, these are the two Hyuga's that are staying with us."

Kushina looked at us. "EH? I thought the Uchiha's and Hyuga's weren't on good terms with each other? Or did you kidnap these two?" She grinned at the kidnapping part. She seemed like the type of person to joke around a lot I think.

Dai giggled at that, and I elbowed him in the side. We didn't want her thinking that we were rude, something about her felt really weird. Like I should know her or something.

"They look weird. What's up with the skin? They're paler than anybody else I know. And I know a lot of people. " She… was very blunt. Dai looked at me, the mixed feelings of hurt and wanting to fit in as well as determination flickered across the back of my mind. Dai probably didn't like the comment about our albinism. I didn't care for it.

I smirked. I would've said something, but fuzzy memories washed through me. Red chakra, far darker than her hair spilled into my mind, like a memory from my past life, trying to warn me about something. That would be cool and all, if I could figure it out or remember my past life.

What was my name? What did I look like? Was I albino in my past life too? All these questions, and none of these answers…

She was powerful, that much I got from it. So I decided that saying something wouldn't be a good idea right now. Maybe if I got to know her more…?

Dai's curiosity poked at me. I poked back at him with patients, basically telling him to wait. I don't think I should tell him though. It just seems like one of those things that I shouldn't know but somehow do anyways.

Kushina turned her attention back to us and held out a hand. "Hey, I'm Kushina 'ttebane. Who're you two?"

I stood up and shook her hand. "I'm Yuki, and this is my twin brother Daisuke. It's nice to meet you."

Her grip on my hand tightened, and she surprised me by pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Aww! You're so cute! Not like all those other stuck up Hyugas."

I let out a tiny squeak of fear and glared at Dai-chan and Mikoto-san for laughing at me. Well, in Mikoto's case, quietly giggling at my unfortunate turn of fate. I didn't bother trying to wiggle out of her iron grip since that might just make her hug me longer, you never know with people…

Plus it felt nice to be hugged like this. I don't think we've been hugged at all, besides the few brief ones that mom gave us, but that didn't compare to this. This made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. It was really nice.

* * *

A/N

Apocalypsebutterfly: Literally squealing. No ones ever made me fanart before so I'm really excited to see it!

Update: Thank you EphemeralBliss for pointing out those mistakes. I went back through my chapters and fixed the ones that i could find, but there are probably more that i didn't catch.

(At full volume) I'm always a slut for reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

A few important notes before the chapter. This is now going to officially be an AU. Also, if anybody is interested in beta-ing this story i would really appreciate it.

Thanks.

* * *

A few days turned into a few weeks, and eventually a few weeks turned into a few months until one of mom's teammates brought us the news. It was an ambush. Mom and their other teammate were captured and were being held hostage. Takeo had told our uncles that he wasn't sure if they were even alive anymore. It was a slim chance that they were.

Kushina ambushed us many times after that and began torturing us with calligraphy. It was harsh and brutal the way she was doing, we even tried to escape from it the first few times, but she got that scary look in her eyes and forced us to concentrate on it. I think she was giving us a distraction from the entire mom thing.

Daisuke was more than grateful after I explained it through complex messages using feelings only. It was harder than you think to convince him that it was okay. Also, she insists on calling her Kushina-sensei.

I call her Kushi-sensei once, her reaction to it was the best. Just not for the wall or my head… At least it got Dai-chan to smile and laugh, if only because of my misery.

"No! No ttebane! Obviously ramen is the best!" a vein popped on her forehead as she argued with Daisuke over favorite foods. It was futile though. "C'mon Yuki, back me up on this! I _know_ for a fact that you don't like tofu!"

I stared at my brother with disdain. "Honestly, I don't care if you eat tofu. As long as I don't have to eat it I'm fine with it. However, I like sashimi and sushi the best. Its rice and fish and it's not warm."

I liked cool foods more because of how hot I get. The cool food can't raise my temperature in the warmer seasons. You'd be surprised at how red my face can get.

Kushi-sensei rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe you two." She crossed her arms and glared at us. "Traitors."

I sighed and looked around the medium sized restaurant. "So sensei, what was so important that you just had to drag us out here? And so early too…" I pouted at the end of my sentence, even though it was more like three in the afternoon.

She barked out a laugh. "Early? Yeah right kid… Anyways, there are a couple people I want you two to meet."

Almost like that was the cue, a blond sat next to her, two grumbling teens sat next to us along with a cheerful girl. Cold dread settled into my stomach. Something felt very, very off, but I couldn't figure out what in the world it was. Daisuke glanced worriedly at me, possible sensing the feeling from me but didn't say a word about it.

"Hi. Uh, I'm Daisuke, and this is my twin Yuki." He mumbled at the new people. The girl, who was sitting right next to him grinned.

"Aw, you're so cute! I'm Rin, and these two are my teammates, Kakashi and Obito." The cold feeling in my gut only intensified and I shoved myself closer to the wall that I was squished against. Getting rather antsy, I ducked under the booth and popped up next to Kushina.

It looked like Rin was actually getting to know Daisuke from the looks of it. "So, not to be rude or anything… But are you and your twin boys or girls?"

I snickered at the question, startling Sensei, and Dai innocently smiled. "Yes."

I bust out laughing because I had never seen anybody more confused than that.

* * *

The blond one and I were having a staring contest until I broke it with an important question. "Are you dating sensei?"

"YUKI!" I crashed into the building across the street.

"Kushina-chan! Stop punching people across the street!"

"Well, you're going to live. It's just a bad bump." Rin gave me a comforting smile, and the icy feeling came back. My cheeks heated up a little, and I got up and stood behind Daisuke, clutching at his long sleeve. I glared at anybody who tried to come near, and my dear twin merely laughed at my futile attempts.

Rin suddenly snapped her fingers. "I got it! You're the boy and you're the girl!" She pointed at me, then Daisuke.

Kushina-sensei laughed her ass off. Rin was confused by that. Actually, it wasn't just Rin, it was everybody.

* * *

POV third person

"Kushina-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"How old are those two? And what are their full names?"

"Daisuke and Yuki Hyuga. Six years old next month, and Yuki is the oldest by four minutes."

"They don't look or act like Hyuga's..."

Kushina grimaced. "Yeah, they look like an albino version of _him_. Actually, I don't think they even notice how wild hair their hair is. Poor things, whose gonna explain everything to them?"

Minato frowned and sighed. "We'll burn that bridge when we get to it."

Kushina looked down and shook her head. "We'll just hope that their kekkei genkai doesn't manifest."

They both sighed, then Minato glanced at her. "So you're teaching them?"

"Yep."

* * *

Yuki's POV

It was nearly dark when we got back to the compound, and we were both exhausted so blondie (I still need to find out his name…) ended up carrying us and walked with Kushina. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep into a dark bliss was the stony face of my uncle. I was way too tired to figure out which one though.

"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!" Somebody screeched and banged pots together, effectively making Daisuke shoot up in fear and panic. I, however, was still lying in bed not wanting to move.

"COME ON YUYU-CHAN TTEBANE! You two have a very special day today!" The achingly familiar sounding woman sang out. Wait… never mind, it's just Kushina. I let out a long groan.

"What could possibly be so important today?" I rose from my side of the bed and rolled off. Kushina-sensei mumbled something to herself before hoisting me up from the ground.

"I swear, you two act like five year olds." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Sensei, we _are_ five years old." Daisuke whined out. She slapped the back of our heads and glared at us.

"You know what I mean."

We grinned in unison. " **Or do we?** "

"C'mon! I'm taking you to the academy today." I groaned louder this time.

" **Hai sensei** …" We chorused, and began getting ready for the day. Well, the weekend was fun while it lasted.


	6. Chapter 6

The future. That's what most people in my situation would have tended to worry about. I was no exception. There were actually very few things I could do, given my position as a Hyuga. And even less, given my birth into the branch family. If we were talking about becoming a ninja, the lack of doujustu would put me at a disadvantage compared to my family members; not to mention my emotional bond with Daisuke.

On the topic on ninjas, the stress and mental disabilities stemming from the job was no laughing matter either. I believed that's why most Konoha ninjas were eccentric, because the weirder and crazier you acted, the more you put time and energy into your mask to… I wouldn't say to forget those you had killed; but to forget that you had ever killed them.

But on the other hand, if I did become a ninja, I would be putting my re-existence to good use and be serving the village at the same time.

Oh yes, let's not forget about the village. The village had to have one of the most terrible, or one of the best layout designs ever; and I wasn't exactly sure which one yet, but I guessed I could get to more about that topic later.

If I became a civie and dropped out of the academy to join the civilian one, I would be a crippled (according to the clan) child who would probably only be good for cleaning a shop or running around making deliveries.

Or I could become a prostitute… Set my own damn wages…

A loud groan sounded from my left. "Yuyu-nee! What in the world are you thinking about?" A flash of annoyance crossed the back of my mind, and I rolled my eyes.

"What I wanna do when I grow up." He snorted, amusement swirling around the bond and his eyes

"That sounds boring. Can I borrow the answers for homework?" I frowned and bounced disappointment back at him.

"As long as you actually study for the test tomorrow, okay? We can't afford to get a bad grade on it." I gave him a look and let my emotions run through his mind telling him that if he fails it I'll punch him.

Daisuke. The other half to my soul, my flesh and blood, the only one who I could trust with my all. This precious cinnamon bun was too innocent for the blood and death that coated this world. He must be protected, at least until he could protect himself. I closed my eyes and leaned against him, finally understanding what i needed to do.

Ninja life it was then. If anybody was going to protect him, it was going to be me.

"I _can_ take care of myself you know…" He looked at me, an annoyed expression on his face; but his emotions swirling around told another story.

"Honestly, how much can you suck at throwing kunais? You can't even memorize the pressure points that the clan head is having us learn." I scoffed at him, and gently weaved affection through the bond. "Also, I think we know who the older one is here. Me. So that means I have to take care of you."

He smirked. "Ah, the pains of being the older sibling. It must be hell for you."

I sighed and shook my head. "It's not even that painful… I just have to keep your dumb face in line."

Pressure points… Did you know that there wasn't actually a pressure point on the back of your neck that knocked you out? The fun thing about ninjas, was that we had chakra and could use it. The whole neck chop thing was actually pressing down on a chakra point that happened to be connected to the mind, causing a disruption in the chakra flow to the mind, and thus knocking someone out.

There were also several other points on the body that you could press on, either with chakra or not, that could either cause pain ranging from intense but harmless, to a deadly pinprick. We had dummies in the training area that we practiced on, and to be honest, I felt kind of bad for Daisuke's future opponents. He was a freaking monster when it came to that sort of thing.

Also, on the subject of chakra, a thing that I learned on my own was that if I applied my chakra to a plant, I was sort of connected to them. It was very strange; almost like I could listen through them, or they were whispering to me. The frustrating part was that I couldn't tell which one it was. Funny story actually, because that was where my newfound plant obsession stemmed from. Dai kept complaining about the pollen floating around in our room, and the fact we both had allergies.

He also named me the plant whisperer. I punched him for that comment, and we never spoke of it again.

We'd been seeing less and less of Kushina-sensei, and it really worried me. I hoped that she was okay.

A spike of nervous worry raced across me, and into my mind.

' _Really hope we aren't lost…_ ' Dai-chan mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm pretty sure we aren't lost Dai-dai." Dai froze, pulling me to a stop beside him. I looked at him quizzically "Dai? What's wrong?"

"I- I didn't say anything about being lost out loud." He stared at me, a strand of hair coming loose, and his eyes were almost comically wide. "I just thought it."

My jaw dropped at what he was implying. "So wait, you're telling me that not only can I can feel your emotions, but also hear you? Dude, you know what this means?! We don't have to talk to communicate anymore!"

A grin slowly broke out on his face. "We gotta tell Kushi-sensei. Like now." He turned around and started tugging me out from our usual walking path and back towards the more populated area of the village.

Thoughts raced around, my mind only though, but I could feel him in the background, kind of like… Well, if our mind was like two rooms connected by a door; that door was closed before, and now it was open—but we were still in our own rooms. I could kind of hear his thoughts if I concentrated hard enough. If I wanted to send a thought to Dai, I would be telling it to him from my room into his room, but I was still in my spot.

So going with that theory, if I wanted to know everything that he was thinking and feeling, I could just walk through that door. And if I wanted more privacy, I would just have to shut the door and the thoughts and feelings would be muffled, but I would still be able to kind of hear it.

It was extremely interesting, and I wanted to know more about it, but I would wait because that was what Dai wanted to do. Or at the very least, show sensei first.

"Wow, you really do think a lot." Daisuke snickered. I punched him in the shoulder.

"With how much you don't, I kind of have to, you know." I smirked at him as he yelled at me for the comment. I merely laughed, let go of his hand, and started running towards the village.

* * *

"What do you mean sensei isn't here?!" Daisuke cried out. I looked at Daisuke, who ignored me, and started thinking about any possible reasons where sensei could be.

' _She could just be on a mission. She_ is _a ninja after all._ ' Dai glanced at me, and groaned in defeat.

"Ugh, whatever. We just need to see her as soon as possible." The old guy snorted and nodded. With that clear dismissal, we turned and left.

"What should we do now?" I muttered to Daisuke. He shrugged.

"Honestly, I have no idea… Wanna visit Neji-chan?" Oh yeah, I had forgotten about him. Maybe we should visit the tiny tot…

Neji was an absolute angel when it came to first impressions, not at all like when I first met Itachi and he wouldn't let go of my hair. No, Neji enjoyed sitting in one of our laps and reading picture books or just playing around with some of his toys that he had.

Plus, his hair was the best to play with since it was rather long, very smooth, and super soft. I was almost jealous of him, but it was rather silly to be jealous of a baby who couldn't even walk or talk yet so i had dismissed the feelings in favor of playing with him.

With how adorable he looked now he would be a ladies killer when he grows up, as long as he doesn't act like an asshole.

I think i just jinxed it... I really hope, for my sanity and his future, that I didn't.

We ended up staying for about an hour before he got sleepy and be put down for a nap.

* * *

Yay! An update that was beta-ed by ofguttersandstars. Fantastic job by the way.

Anyways, some development on Yuki, and I already have an idea who I might pair her up yet. Just one hint on that though, I haven't introduced the character yet so it's not Itachi. Sorry for those of you who wanted that.

Please review and favorite and all that.


	7. Authors Note

Hello fellow readers of this story. I am sorry to say that this story will either go on hiatus or up for adoption. I'm not sure which yet.

Thank you so much for all of the comments and likes and faves for this story, but I'm just not entirely sure how to move forward with it, and i've lost interest in writing it. I really appreciate all of the support that I've had so far, and the fanart and the time you've taken out of your day to read it

If any of you have an idea you would like to see I might consider picking it up, but until I know what to do, it's on hold.


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize for those who were waiting for a new chapter and possibly hoping for the hiatus to end, but this story is now officially up for adoption.


End file.
